The Keepsake
by sandybeliever
Summary: Starsky stops by Hutch's apartment to pick him up but Hutch isn't back from his jog. When he can't find his partner, he starts to piece everything together.
1. Part One

"Hutch, why do you run every day? You don't hafta run every day," Starsky whined as he re-tied his sneaker. "It's Sunday for cripes sake."

Hutch pulled his sweatshirt over his head. "I don't run _every_ day, Starsk. But I love it so I go as much as I can." Starsky mumbled something. "What was that?"

"Nuthin'," Starsky said back and shot a guilty look at his best friend.

"Well, let's go then!" Hutch started jogging in place and pointed toward his front door.

"Starsky looked out the window. It's really windy today. Maybe it will rain." Starsky's sounded hopeful.

"There isn't any rain in the forecast and you know it. The wind is just due to the hurricane that will skim by. And it is beautiful outside at this time of year!"

Starksy pulled himself up from the sofa with a groan and shuffled to the door. "Hey!" he yelled back as he felt Hutch swat him on the behind. "Knock that off."

They descended the stairs of Venice Place together but Hutch reached the bottom first and jogged in place as he waited for his slow partner. When Starsky reached the bottom, Hutch tried to give him another swat but Starsky blocked it. "I said cut it out."

With a laugh, Hutch jogged away. Starsky reluctantly followed. After a few blocks, Starsky caught up to Hutch and matched his stride. It was a beautiful cool October day in Bay City. Hutch took in a lungful of surprisingly-clean air. He waved at an elderly woman outside her flower shop.

"Morning, Mabel!" he called out and the woman smiled and waved. Two doors down, Hutch slowed as a newspaper stand owner held open an apartment house door and a young mother walked out onto the sidewalk. She smiled at the handsome joggers as she took her little boy's hand. "Morning," Hutch said, tipping his head. "He's getting big!"

"Yes, he'll be in school in a year," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"You know everyone around here?" Starsky asked kiddingly.

"Well, I don't _know_ her – just happen to cross her path from time to time. It's a neighborhood, Starsk. You oughta get out more and meet people." Hutch took in another deep breath. "Ah, I love the smell of the ocean, don't you?"

"Yeah," Starsky said with a grin and picked up his pace toward the pier. He heard Hutch laugh behind him as he also started to run faster. Their feet hit the old pier so they slowed back down to a jog. They continued to the end with Starsky reaching it first. He stopped and leaned on the railing.

"What are you doing? Don't stop now, Starsk!"

"Come on, Blondie. Let's stop and smell the roses." Before Hutch could reply, Starsky cut him off. "The salt air, smell the _salt air_."

Hutch stopped jogging and joined his friend at the railing. "Ouch." Hutch pulled his arm away sharply and inspected the large splinter embedded in his forearm above his wrist.

"You okay?" Starsky asked, concerned.

Hutch pulled the bulk of the offending wood from his arm. "Yeah, just a splinter. This old pier has seen better days." He turned and started to walk back to the parking lot.

"Look at this?" Starsky said beside him. Hutch turned to see Starsky pushing on a wobbly board with his foot. "What happened to the plan to replace this thing?"

Hutch glanced at his arm once more then started to jog. "Got voted down, remember?"

Starsky shook his head in dismay and ran to catch up to Hutch.

_**Later that day**_

Starsky drank down the rest of his beer and pushed himself up from the sofa. "It's getting late, Blintz. I'm headin' home."

Hutch placed the last dish he had washed on the rack to dry. He glanced at the clock over the sink. "You're right. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Want me to pick you up?"

Hutch thought about the offer. "Yeah, okay. I'll be back from my run…"

"By 8:15. I know, I know. I'll be here at 8:30 so you have time for a shower." Starsky waved his hand in front of his nose as he suppressed a smirk.

"Hey, I don't stink," Hutch called after Starsky. "Much."

Starsky chuckled. "See ya, Blintz." He shut the door behind him.

~ S&H ~

Starsky pulled up in front of Hutch's apartment at nine the next morning. He was surprised to see Hutch's beat up Ford out front figuring Hutch would have given up waiting for him and went on to Metro without him. He parked the Torino and took the stairs two at a time. Letting himself in with the key from the lintel, he called to Hutch. "Move it, Hutchinson. Dobey is gonna have our hide for being late." He walked toward the kitchen area and looked around. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the bathroom door was ajar and walked toward it. "You can't blame me for being late since you are later than I am now."

Pushing the door open, he saw that Hutch was not there. "Oh man, now we're really late." He glanced over at Hutch's bed and saw his clothes laid out which meant Hutch hadn't returned from his jog. Starsky grabbed the clothes and rolled them into a ball. He stuck them under his arm then went to the closet to gather up Hutch's holster, gun and badge. He let himself out of the apartment, locking the door behind him.

Trotting down the stairs, he looked down the block to see if he could catch sight of Hutch. Not seeing him, he jumped into his car, tossing the clothes and other items in the back. "You owe me one, Partner," he said to himself with a chuckle as he pulled into traffic.

Starsky drove slowly down the street following Hutch's regular route. A pair of fire trucks and an ambulance roared up behind him, lights and sirens howling. Starsky pulled to the side and let them pass then continued on, watching the side streets and shop windows in case Hutch went off track and had made a stop that caused him to be late. Two police cars sped passed him. He looked after them with concern and turned up the volume on his radio then switched the channel.

"We need a second alarm at Venice Pier. Multiple injuries and victims are in the water!" The voice of a fire captain bellowed from the radio.

"Oh my God," Starsky said out loud as he floored the accelerator and hit the siren switch. He was at the pier before he even had a chance to slap the bubble light on the roof. The scene before him was horrific. The entire pier was gone from sight. People were crying, huddled together along the wooden walkway. He saw paramedics tending to someone on the ground that was bleeding profusely from their mangled legs. Others ran up and down yelling for their friends and family.

Starsky flashed his badge as he passed two officers. He moved slowly toward the edge of the walkway and looked over. The pier was lying in the water in mostly two large pieces. Waves crashed over what was left of it. A body floated face down, the foot caught on the farthest piling. Beyond the breakers, a Coast Guard vessel hovered as the crew pulled a person from the choppy water. Starsky strained to see who it was and let out his breath when he saw long dark hair.

"Where the hell are you, Buddy?" he asked quietly. He continued to move through the chaos, the roar of the surf and the shouts and cries of victims blurred into the background. An ambulance pulled away as another took its place. Starsky hurried over and grabbed hold of a female paramedic's arm. She stopped and looked over at him. "Do you know who was in that ambulance that just left?"

"Please, sir, I need to get to work." She pulled from his grasp and rushed off.

Starsky turned slowly in a circle, his heart beating in his chest so hard it hurt. Seeing an officer, Starsky rushed to ask him if he knew how many victims had been taken away but again he was ignored. He pulled his badge from his pocket and showed it again. "Look, I need to know if there was a man taken by ambulance. Tall, blond."

The officer looked down at the badge. "I'm not sure. Two ambulances have already left. You'll have to check the hospitals." He moved to stop an onlooker from getting too close to the walkway, forgetting all about Starsky.

"Here! Over here!" A man was waving from down the shore. "Someone is in the water!" Starsky took off at a dead run.

"Where?" He asked as he met up with the older man. He followed the man's hand and saw a blue-clad leg behind a large boulder. The surf pounded the body again and again. Starsky's heart clenched in his chest. He started to scramble down the rough embankment as he heard someone yelling for him to stop. He looked up to see two firefighters in wet suits coming toward him.

"Sir, please get back up onto the walkway," one of the men said sharply.

Starsky looked back down at the bobbing victim then complied and climbed back up onto solid land. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around his torso and waited as the rescue workers reached the victim. He could see by their reaction, there was no chance of saving the man. Starsky moved aside as a paramedic came over carrying a red blanket. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the blood streaming into the water. It wasn't until he saw what was left of the victim's face that he let the breath out in a loud whoosh.

"Oh, dear Lord almighty," the older man to his right whispered.

Starsky shook himself out of his reverie and reached out to the man. "Are you all right, sir? Come sit down over here." Starsky led the man slowly to a bench and helped him sit down. "Did you know him?"

The man looked up with a bewildered look in his eyes. "What? No!" He then lowered his voice. "No, I walk here every morning. I…I just wanted to help."

Starsky patted the man's forearm as he tried to compose himself. "I'm looking for my friend. He jogs down here."

"Oh no," the man breathed out. "I hope you find him."

Starsky swallowed hard. "Me too. You didn't happen to see a tall blond man, did you? Clean cut, usually wears a jogging suit, blue or red."

"He's a detective - is that him?"

"Yes! Did you see him today?"

The man thought for a moment then shook his head. "No, not today but I came right after the pier collapsed."

Starsky sagged and rubbed his eyes. He looked back over at the older man. "Thank you for your help."

"I didn't do anything."

Starsky stood up. "You did. Really. Take care."

Starsky hurried back to the Torino which was now blocked in by rescue vehicles. He leaned in the open window and grabbed the mic. "This is Zebra Three, patch me through to Dobey."

_Go ahead Zebra Three._

"Cap'n, it's Starsky."

_Where the hell are you two, Starsky?_

"I'm at Venice pier. There has been a collapse. I…I can't find Hutch. You haven't heard from him, have you?"

There was silence on the line for a moment. _No, I haven't._

"Cap, he runs on the pier every day." Starsky wiped the back of his hand over his mouth then continued. "Can you call his place? Maybe he….maybe he took a different route and is oblivious about all this."

_Of course. Are you going to stay on scene?_

"Looks like I'll hafta for now. My car is blocked in."

_I'll contact you back soon._

"Thanks, Cap'n."

Starsky dropped the mic onto the seat and paced back and forth as he watched the firefighters and other rescuers. There had been no more bodies found, no more victims pulled from the frothy water. The scene was becoming less frantic. The last of the injured was loaded into an ambulance. The onlookers dispersed. But inside Starsky the turmoil still raged. One of the two Coast Guard vessels pulled away. The other hovered just beyond the waves as the men scanned the water for more victims. Starsky's own eyes skimmed the water's surface praying to see a blond head and a soggy water-logged arm waving to him.

_Zebra Three, come in._

Starsky jumped at the sound then grabbed the mic. "Starsky here." There was a pause as Dobey's call was connected. "Anything, Cap'n?"

_No answer at his place. No one has heard from him either. I've got a call into the local hospitals but no word back yet._

Starsky could picture the fear in Dobey's face as he spoke. "Roger that," Starsky said gruffly and dropped the mic back on the seat. He put his arms on the car's roof and buried his face in them. It wasn't until he heard the fire engine behind him start up that he lifted his head. The large vehicle backed away. Wiping his wet eyes, Starsky looked around one more time then approached an officer he recognized.

"Jack?"

The officer turned to him. "Starsky, what are you doing here?"

Starsky turned and moved away from the other officers Jack Charles was speaking to. Jack followed him. "Hutch is missing," Starsky began in a low voice. Jack leaned in closer. "He runs this route most mornings."

The realization of what Starsky was saying spread across Jack's face. "Holy shit," he breathed out.

"Yeah…"

"All the victims have been identified so far…Hutch has not been one of them."

Conflicting emotions slid across Starsky's face. If Hutch was here and fell in, where the hell was he? And if he wasn't here, then why had no one heard from him? Starsky raked a hand through his hair. He looked toward the water then over at the Torino which was no longer blocked in by rescue vehicles. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to the concerned eyes of his fellow cop.

"Look, you can stay here as long as you need. The Coast Guard will continue to survey for as long as we need. With this heavy chop from that storm, there is no telling where…a body could end up." Jack took his hand down from Starsky's shoulder when he saw him nod. He saw the dark-haired man swallow hard before he spoke.

"Thanks, Jack. I appreciate it," Starsky said before his attention was pulled away by a small crowd pointing out into the water. The Coast Guard crew had spotted another victim.

Jack went to join the other police but turned back to Starsky. "Go sit down, Starsky. I'll find you."

Starsky could only nod. He again wrapped his arms around himself and stumbled to the Torino. He pulled open the door and fell into the seat. He couldn't bring himself to watch the rescue…recovery. _Please let it be a rescue,_ he thought to himself. The strong wind buffeted the open car door so Starsky pulled his legs inside and shut it, leaving the window down. He could hear the radio traffic but blood rushed in his ears and he couldn't make out what he was hearing. He turned the volume up.

_Female victim, she's alive. We need a…_

Starsky snapped the radio off and banged his fists on the steering wheel. _You're a strong swimmer, Hutch. You would have been able to swim in this, I know you would._ Starsky couldn't wipe the images of the victims from his mind. A healthy whole Hutch could swim out there but what if…

Starsky jumped as he realized Jack was standing outside the car. "I heard." He pointed at the radio.

"Thought so," Jack replied. "Hey, it gives us hope if she survived, right?"

Starsky nodded numbly and looked at his watch. It had been over ninety minutes since he arrived at the pier. Time wasn't on their side. He felt Jack take hold of his left arm that rested on the open window. Again, all Starsky could do was nod as his tried to tamp down the emotions inside him. He started the car and backed out of the parking area.


	2. Part Two

Hutch felt pain first. In his head, in his neck, everywhere. He tried to open his eyes but even the dim light in the room pierced into his brain and made his stomach lurch. He licked his dry lips and tried to reach up to wipe his sweaty face but his arm wouldn't move. He tried the other and found it caught too. He forced his eyes open and blinked a few times to clear them. His eyes locked on a familiar smiling face.

"Good morning, Darling! How are you feeling?" The overly sweet voice made Hutch cringe.

"Di…Diana?" He blinked again.

"Aw, do you have a headache? I'm sorry. I have some aspirin right here." Diana Harmon turned and swished happily across the room to a medicine cabinet above a sink.

Hutch quickly glanced around and took in the surroundings. A room, no windows, a large bed, small table and chairs. There were three doors, one was ajar and showed a closet. The other small one was most likely a bathroom. Hutch's eyes honed in on the larger door. The exit.

As Diana filled a glass with water, he looked down at himself. He was duct taped by his arms and legs to an office chair, the type with wheels. The tape was also bound around his chest firmly imprisoning him to the chair. Hutch looked up as Diana came back across the room and his stomach rolled with nausea. He clamped down a gag.

"Here you go, Sweetheart. These will help." She picked up two pills from her hand and went to place them in Hutch's mouth. He turned away.

"What the hell are you doing, Diana?"

"I'm trying to give you these aspirin, silly." She tried to give him the pills again.

Hutch swung his head to the other side then clamped his eyes shut as the movement made his head throb miserably. He swallowed then said, "No, I mean what are you doing here? With me? Are you…" Hutch stopped short.

"Am I what?" Diana said, her anger flaring. "Crazy? Is that what you were going to say, Hutch?" She grabbed his face with her left hand and attempted to shove the aspirin between Hutch's lips but he clamped down his teeth.

Diana threw the aspirin against the wall and stormed to the sink to dump out the glass of water. When she turned back to face Hutch, his blood ran cold. She was smiling sweetly at him.

"What would you like for breakfast, Pumpkin?"

Hutch closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. _I need you, Starsk. Find me fast, please._

Diana walked to the sink and picked up a white cardboard box. "Look, I bought this lovely strudel. Let's have this. It will be our brunch since Mr. Sleepyhead slept in today."

Hutch sat quietly and watched her cut the pastry with a very large, very sharp knife. She then filled two glasses with juice. "I even have your favorite – carrot juice. I picked it up at the market next to the bank."

Hutch's mind worked furiously to remember how he got there but his memory was still fuzzy. _I remember stopping to help that woman who dropped her packages._ She had on a red coat. Hutch glanced over at the closet and saw the sleeve of a red woolen coat. That was her. She had an accomplice then. He looked around the room nervously.

Diana placed the food and glasses on the table then pushed Hutch over to it. Cutting off a small piece with a fork she brought it to Hutch's lips. Hutch didn't move and did not open his mouth.

"Darling, you have to eat. I bet it helps that nasty headache too. You've been working much too hard." She pouted then smiled sweetly. After waiting a moment she put the forkful of food on the plate in front of Hutch and took a bite of her own. "Mm, delicious." Hutch watched her, his face blank and expressionless. "What's going through that mind of yours, hm?" She took another bite then picked up Hutch's glass and held it to his lips. Hutch just stared darkly at her. "You need to at least drink something, Darling."

"I don't trust you."

"What do you mean by that?" Diana asked but her voice remained light. She went back to eating her strudel.

"I'll just have water. Tap water," Hutch said glancing over at the sink.

"Well, that's a start." Diana got up and got another glass. She ran the tap for a moment then filled the glass. "Oh, I don't have any ice."

"I don't need ice." Hutch kept his tone flat. He took a drink of the lukewarm water when she offered it to him. As Diana continued to eat, Hutch tried to think through his situation. _She said it was almost lunchtime so I've only been out a few hours – assuming it is the same day. If it is, I can't be far outside the Bay City limits._ Details of the morning filtered back into his mind. He remembered a dark panel van in the alley where he stopped to pick up the items Diana had dropped. _Didn't anyone see them grab me?_ He sighed wearily. _Starsky must be going nuts._ He closed his eyes and let out another sigh but opened them as he felt Diana's hand on his face.

She swept his hair off his forehead. "You look so tired, Sweetheart." She waited for Hutch to answer but when he didn't, she got up and cleared the table as if nothing was wrong.

When she turned her back Hutch slumped in misery. He needed to figure out how to get out of this mess. Diana was a deranged personality and she had already attacked him once. Hutch shuddered as he remembered the knife slicing through his arm. It had taken twenty-five stiches and weeks of physical therapy to get his strength back. _How the hell is she free,_ he thought to himself. Diana had been found incompetent and never had a trial. Her parents had come to take her back to her home state where she was committed to an institution. _Nebraska? No, Wyoming. How is this happening? Who let her go free?_

~S&H~

Dobey came out of his office and found Starsky staring into the space in front of him. The room was eerily quiet as a few other detectives worked in silence. Starsky jumped as he felt Dobey's large hand touch his shoulder.

"How you doing, Dave?"

Starsky looked up at his boss and shrugged. "I…I need to do something." Starsky felt the hand tighten as his voice rose. "I can't just sit here!" Dobey's hand dropped as Starsky pushed himself up. Starsky grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Call me if you…" Dobey stopped as the double doors swung shut behind his detective. He avoided the sad eyes of the other officers as he turned and went back into his office."

~S&H~

Hutch woke up from a light sleep as he heard the door open and Diana came back. He tried to see beyond the doorway but all he could see was a plain dirty gray wall that matched the ones in the room she had imprisoned him in. He grimaced as his neck muscles screamed in pain. He wished he could rub them. He pulled at his arms, the chair shaking violently as he grunted. He didn't care if she was right in front of him. He didn't care he had tried to free himself and call for help during the hour she was gone. _Get me out of here, Starsky! _His teeth clenched down so hard, he thought his molars would crack.

Diana put her bags on the table next to Hutch. "What's wrong, Darling?"

"Cut me loose, Diana!"

Ignoring him, Diana turned his chair and began to massage Hutch's shoulders. "You're so tense."

Hutch pulled away so abruptly, his chair spun making Diana jump. _Keep calm, Hutchinson. Don't alarm her. Play along._ Hutch clamped his eyes shut as he tried to calm himself but the anger in him was just too strong. He turned his head away from her as he worked to control his rapid breathing.

Diana took the bags and brought them to the counter near the sink. "I picked up some delightful salads for our dinner." She took out the salads and went about getting dinner ready.

Hutch took in a deep breath. "Diana-listen to me. You need to let me go."

Diana kept her back to him as she worked. In her same light tone she replied, "Where would you like to go, Sweetheart?" After a moment she looked over her shoulder "You do need a vacation, don't you?" She picked up the salads and brought them to the table. She placed one in front of Hutch then reached to stroke his cheek. Hutch flinched. "Look at you. So tense." I have something that will help. She went back and reached into her bag. She turned back to Hutch holding a bottle of wine. "Your favorite!" She squealed with delight. She took some glasses off the shelf along with a corkscrew.

Hutch let out another sigh and shook his head back and forth slowly. "I don't want any."

"Of course you do. I think it is time we had a talk about a very important subject too. You are going to want to toast to us." Diana picked up a forkful of salad and held it to Hutch's lips.

He admitted to himself he was very hungry. He hadn't eaten since the pasta dinner with Starsky the previous night. It seemed like so long ago. He opened his mouth and saw Diana's face light up as she fed him the food.

"There you go! You are going to feel so much better." After a feeding Hutch a few more bites, Diana took a bite of her own salad then poured the wine. She wrinkled her nose. "These glasses are so tacky. When we move into our new home, we'll have beautiful crystal stemware."

Hutch took a small sip of the wine she offered him. He glanced at the bottle and realized she had remembered the wine they had their first night together. He needed to try to reach her.

"Diana, don't you think it is strange that you have to feed me? Why am I tied up like this? Why can't I drink my own wine?"

For a brief second, Diana's brow creased and she blinked a few times. Her chilling smile soon returned and Hutch's growing hope dimmed.

"So, aren't you curious as to what I wanted to talk to you about, Darling?" Hutch kept his face emotionless and simply stared at his captor. Diana slid her chair close to his and leaned in. She brushed the tip of her nose against his. Hutch could smell the wine on her breath. "I think it's time." She leaned back to see his face.

"Time?" Hutch asked.

"Yes." Diana's cheeks tinged pink and she smiled demurely.

Hutch waited then asked, "Time for what?"

"What do you think, silly?" Diana leaned in again and kissed his lips gently. Hutch froze, not sure if he should anger her by pulling away. "It's time we started a family."

This time Hutch couldn't help but jerk away as she tried to kiss him. His movement went unnoticed as Diana nuzzled her face into his neck. He leaned back until the back of his head touched the wall behind him. Diana's hands slid down his chest until they reached his waist.

"What are you doing?!" he asked in surprise.

"Shh, Darling. Shh." Diana's hands slipped inside the elastic waist of his jogging pants.

"Diana, stop!"

~S&H~

Starsky pulled in front of Venice Place and parked the Torino. He quickly climbed the stairs and unlocked Hutch's apartment door. He didn't expect to find anything different from when he was there that morning but his heart skipped a beat as he stepped inside. In his mind's eye he saw Hutch standing in the kitchen making his morning health drink. His shirt tossed over his shoulder as he worked, his hair damp from a recent shower. _Just in time to share a shake with me, Buddy,_ the Hutch in Starsky's memories said.

"No thanks, Blintz," Starsky said quietly. He took a quick look around then locked the door behind him and headed down to the street. He walked quickly, following the familiar path he had jogged with Hutch on many a day off. His eyes scanned the ground, the windows, the faces of the people on the street. _What happened to you, Partner? _

He slowed as he reached the flower shop and stepped inside. The elderly owner looked up as the bell above the door jingled.

"May I help you?" Her voice had a slight foreign accent Starsky couldn't place.

"Uh…" Starsky stammered, not sure what he was going to say. "Ma'am, yes – I hope so."

The woman stepped from behind the counter and wiped her hands on her green apron. "You are Starsky, no?"

"What? Well, yes." Starsky's face showed his confusion.

"I see you running with Kenneth some days." She cocked her head to the side and regarded him. "You are troubled."

Starsky shoved his hands into the back pockets of his jeans to keep from fidgeting. "Yes, ma'am."

"Mabel, please."

Starsky tried to smile. "Mabel, yes. Hutch – Kenneth…I can't find him." Starsky swallowed, amazed at how difficult the conversation was proving to be.

Mabel looked concerned then her eyes widened. "The pier?"

Starsky blinked as the back of his eyes stung. "Yes," he managed to choke out.

"Oh, dear God. No." She came forward and wrapped both her hands around Starsky's forearm.

The touch made the tears behind his eyes spring forward and he used his free hand to wipe them away. "You saw him? I mean, this morning?"

Mabel walked back to her counter and took two tissues from an embroidered tissue box. She handed one to Starsky then dabbed at her eyes. "No. Not today."

Starsky felt his knees go weak. Somehow he wished Hutch got to see one of his favorite neighbors. He also felt inexplicitly sorry for Mabel too. There was also the fleeting thought that maybe Hutch didn't run today and that he never even went to the pier. _But where is he if he didn't?_ "I'm sorry I upset you, ma'am…Mabel."

She reached and cupped his cheek with her hand. "Don't be. And there is always hope, Mr. Starsky."

With a small grin, Starsky replied. "Dave. And yes, there is always hope." Starsky turned to leave.

"Please come back and…see me?"

Starsky turned back and took her hand. "I will, I promise."

He stepped out into the afternoon sun. He walked out of view and leaned heavily on the brick wall of the next building. His stomach lurched and he gulped air trying not to retch.

"Are you okay, sir?"

Starsky's head popped up. He let go of the wall and replied to the man standing at a newspaper stand. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"Oh, you're Detective Hutchinson's friend."

Starsky relaxed a bit as he enjoyed how much his best friend was known. He nodded. "Dave Starsky. I'm his partner."

"Nice to meet you," the man said as he looked around for Hutch. "Are you on a case?" The man's eyes lit up hoping to hear a story more interesting than his dull job.

Starsky shook his head. "No….well…" Starsky began as he wasn't sure he could have the same conversation again. "Hutch never came back from his run this morning." Starsky looked into the man's eyes and hoped he would fill in the blanks as the flower shop owner had.

"And you suspect foul play?"

Starsky tamped down his annoyance. "No. I think he went to the pier."

The intrigue in the man's eyes vanished and his face went white. "Oh no." It was just a whisper. Starsky wanted to run. He wanted to just pull off his jacket, drop his gun, holster and badge and run down the street away from this neighborhood Hutch loved so much. Run away from everything that reminded him of his best friend.

"He looked so happy this morning."

Starsky's mind was racing, blood rushed in his ears. "What did you say?" He looked up at the man who was collecting some coins from a man in a suit buying a newspaper.

"Just that he looked so happy when I saw him this morning."

Starsky's throat constricted. "You saw him?" The words eked out of his throat. The man nodded and again Starsky's emotions clashed inside him like this morning's surf against the rocks. Was this man the last person that saw Hutch…alive? Starsky looked up the street toward the pier. He felt his adam's apple bob as he blinked back fresh tears.

"I waved to him but I don't think he recognized me."

After a moment, Starsky was able to find his voice. "Why not?"

"Well, you know. I was in my car and all." Seeing Starsky's confusion, the man apologized. "Oh sorry. I was riding my moped." He gestured toward a bike rack. Starsky saw the red and white moped chained there. "He had just come out of his apartment building. He looked like he was…happy, ya know?"

Starsky nodded somberly and tried to picture the blond starting off on his jog that morning. He slowly let out a breath and opened his mouth to say goodbye but the man cut him off.

"I was going to joke with him about being that happy on a Monday morning." The man chuckled at the thought.

"Why didn't you?"

"Never saw him." He rubbed his chin. "I'm not sure how I missed him."

Starsky followed the man's gaze back down the street. "Mabel didn't see him today either." He pointed toward the flower shop.

"Well, that's just odd. She sits right there in that chair until at least 7:30 or so. Then she goes inside to work – seven days a week."

Starsky's mind started racing and although he heard the newspaper man going on about work ethic he didn't listen. _Why didn't they see him? He left on his run but didn't come this way. Okay, that's good but then – where is he!?_

The man finished speaking and Starsky nodded at him. "Thank you for your time."

"Bob. The name's Bob."

"Dave Starsky," Starsky called back over his shoulder as he rushed up the street.

~S&H~

Hutch flinched as a dish flew past his head and hit the wall about two feet away. He shut his eyes as it burst into a hundred fragments. He opened them just in time to see Diana pick up his glass of wine and throw it in his face. He shook his head, spraying it onto the table next to him.

"How dare you! How dare you do that to me!" Diana ranted at him.

"I didn't DO anything."

Instantly the crazed woman came to a standstill and glared at Hutch. "Exactly," she hissed. "I do everything for you. I keep your home, I keep myself in shape for you. I preen and primp all morning to be beautiful for you." Tears sprang from her eyes. "Why? Why aren't I desirable to you, Hutch? Why?" She fell down on her knees and began to sob.

Hutch shook his head back and forth slowly. He didn't know how to deal with Diana and her ever-changing moods. He knew intimidating her or getting angry was wrong but all he wanted to do was scream at her to release him. His joints felt like lightning bolts were going off in them. His muscles twitched and ached from being immobile all day. He realized Diana had stopped crying and was sitting on the floor staring at him intently. The hair on the back of his neck rose as she pushed herself to her feet and went to a cabinet near the sink.

"What is that?" Hutch asked as she took down a small bottle then reached into a drawer and pulled out a syringe. "Diana? Hey, let's talk about this."

Diana turned away from him so he could not see what she was doing. Putting the bottle back in the cabinet she turned back to him with a wild look in her eye. Hutch's heart started beating hard as he saw her coming toward him with the syringe.

"Diana, don't!" Hutch pressed his head back against the wall behind him as Diana pulled his sleeve up. "No!" He hissed as the needle punctured his skin. "What is that?" Hutch asked frantically as the room began to undulate around him. "What did you give me?" The last thing he saw was Diana picking up a knife.


	3. Part Three

~S&H~

On the way to the pier, Starsky had found two other locals that knew who Hutch was but neither had seen him that morning. When Starsky reached the water he glanced around quickly. A barge was anchored close to the shore and workers were clearing the wreckage from the water. To Starsky's left a small group of young people stood huddled at the edge of the walkway staring out into the water. The girls held daisies and other flowers in their hands. One stepped forward and tossed her daisy over the railing. She started to cry. Her friends pulled her back into their embrace.

Starsky stumbled back, almost falling down the step that led to solid ground. He looked down in the opposite direction and saw a make-shift cross tied to the railing. He hurried away. Behind him on the barge, a worker brought something he had found to his foreman.

Starsky retraced his steps back to his car, carefully avoiding the people he had spoken to. As he walked he checked for security cameras and finally found one three blocks from Hutch's apartment outside a bank. He crossed the street as someone came out of the building. She was locking the door. Starsky quickened his step.

"Excuse me, miss."

The woman turned to see Starsky coming toward her. "I'm sorry, we are closed for the day."

Starsky took out his badge and showed it to her. "I'm Dave Starsky of BCPD. I noticed you have a surveillance camera outside the bank."

"Why, yes. Is there a problem?"

"I was hoping to review the footage from this morning." Starsky went on to explain the situation. The woman's concern was appreciated but difficult to handle. It had been a long exhausting day and Starsky wanted nothing more to be at The Pits with his best friend and a beer.

"I don't have much time but I'll show you this morning's film. Please come in." The woman unlocked the door and went into the bank. After Starsky came in, she closed and locked the door again. "This way."

Starsky waited impatiently as the banker queued up the film. "It is placed to capture people coming and going from the bank. But you can see some of the street because of the angle."

Starsky carefully watched the film. "There! Can you stop there?" He watched as she rewound a few frames and stopped. Starsky stared at the screen. Hutch had passed the bank. The shot was from the back but it was clearly Ken Hutchinson. Starsky noted the time. "Can you print that frame for me?"

Looking at her watch the woman glanced over at Starsky but then smiled. "Sure. I can do that for you."

Starsky smiled thankfully at her. He got up from his chair and paced the length of the room as his mind went through everything he had found out. Hutch had left his apartment and started on his usual route. He had gone a minimum of three blocks on that route but did not pass the flower shop just two blocks beyond that.

Starsky took the printed photo from the banker and thanked her as they left the building. Once again alone on the street, Starsky stared at the picture of his partner. He looked back toward Venice Place then walked around the corner toward the flower shop. Walking slowly, he again looked around on the ground and in the windows and doorways. He reached an alley just a few buildings away from the flower shop and looked down it. The alleyway was littered with trash. He continued on until he was almost at Mabel's shop. He looked down toward the water but didn't think he could face seeing the missing pier again. He turned back toward his car when he spotted a black and white police car coming from the shore. He glanced behind it to see if any other vehicles followed. For a moment he pictured the medical examiner's van carrying Hutch's body away but he shook the image from his mind and watched the police car turn the corner.

~S&H~

Hutch heard a groan and then realized it was his own voice. He opened his eyes slowly. The room was dark - so dark that he wasn't sure he wasn't blind folded. He realized he was no longer taped to the chair. He felt a mattress under him. His arms were now above his head. He felt around and realized he was handcuffed to something, most likely the headboard. He groaned in misery again but was thankful he was in a different position and fairly comfortable. He tried to remember what had happened. The image of Diana plunging the needle into his arm came flashing back. _What was in that? How long have I been out?_ Hutch slid his left leg across to the other side of the bed but didn't feel anyone next to him. He let out a sigh of relief. _She could be sitting right here in the room, though._ Hutch listened carefully but didn't heard anything beyond the drip drip of the faucet across the room. He continued to listen until he drifted off to sleep and straight into a nightmare vision of the day Diana attacked him in the shower. "I'm sorry," he said in his sleep.

~S&H~

Starsky arrived home. He pulled off his jacket and threw it on the closest piece of furniture he could see. The phone began to ring before he could unclip his holster. He rubbed his eyes as he picked it up.

"Hullo?"

_Starsky, I'm glad I found you. _

"Cap'n? What's wrong?" Starsky's heart flew into his throat at the sound of his superior's voice.

_I think you should get back to Metro right away._

"It's not…"

_No. But you need to see this._

"On my way." Starsky slammed down the phone and left the apartment.

Bursting through the double doors in the squad room, Starsky looked around. Since it was well after quitting time for the day shift, the room was empty. The door to Dobey's office stood open and Starsky hurried in.

"Ah, Starsky. You made good time. Sit down."

Starsky wasn't sure he wanted to sit down but did as he was told. Dobey picked up a large manila envelope and pulled out a stack of photos.

"Forensics brought these to me." He flipped the photos around so Starsky could see them better.

"What am I looking at?" Starsky asked as he pulled one photo closer. It showed a mangled piece of metal with wires attached. "Wait, this looks like a piece of a detonator."

"That's exactly what it is," Dobey said grimly. "And these appear to be pieces of explosive embedded in the wood."

Starsky stared intently at the photos then slowly looked up at Dobey with understanding dawning in his eyes. "These are from the pier?"

Dobey's lips formed a thin line as he stared back at Starsky. "Yes."

Starsky stood up abruptly. "How did no one know there had been an explosion?"

"This was good work. They used the age of the pilings to their advantage. With the rough surf that day, it probably wasn't more than a pop and even could have been thought to be wood breaking rather than an explosion. The question is…why? And of course, who?"

Starsky sat back down on the edge of the chair as he said darkly. "I know why. It was to cover up Hutch's disappearance."

Dobey leaned back, surprise showing on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"I have witnesses that saw Hutch leave his apartment and run about three blocks. But he never made it beyond four blocks or so."

"Are you sure about this?"

Starsky got up and pulled open the door. He looked back at Dobey. "I am now." Starsky rushed out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"To find Hutch!"


	4. Part Four

~S&H~

Hutch slowly woke up. His shoulders ached from being trussed above his head but other than that he felt better than he had since the ordeal began. He slowly opened his eyes. He was lying on his side on the edge of the bed. There was a dim light coming from behind him. He came fully awake as he felt movement behind him and tensed as an arm snaked over his side and caressed his bare chest.

Hutch rolled quickly onto his back almost crushing Diana beneath him. His wrists chafed in the handcuffs and his right shoulder twinged as he pulled against the restraints. Horror washed over him as he realized now that he was naked under the thin covering. _Why didn't I realize this before? The drugs; I wasn't coherent._

"Careful, Sweetheart," Diana's silky voice said from beside him. "You almost rolled right over onto me." She reached again and stroked his chest. Hutch tensed under her hand.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Don't play coy with me, mister," she giggled. "That was wonderful." Her hand slid lower. Her finger tracked around his navel then slipped beneath the sheet.

"Diana!" Hutch twisted out from under hand and turned back on his side.

"Hutch, you stop that right now." Diana wasn't angry. He could hear the smile in her voice.

Hutch's breathing was ragged as he tried to remember what had been done to him after he was injected by his insane captor. _Think, Hutch, think._ He felt the mattress rise as Diana left the bed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her naked form as she pulled on her clothes. He looked away.

"Diana, you need to let me go."

"If you didn't want to make love again, you just had to say so," she said with hurt in her voice.

"Diana, please. Let me go. I…I have to use the restroom."

"Okay."

Hutch was stunned by the reply and looked over to where Diana was standing. She had a handgun trained on him. She pulled a key from her pocket and unlocked his handcuffs. Hutch rubbed his raw wrists then slowly sat up. He looked around for his clothes.

"They are in the bathroom." Diana's voice had become cold and hard. Her eyes glinted with anger as she held the gun in both hands. "Don't try it!" She replied when she saw Hutch's eyes dart at the door. "It's locked along with the outside door too."

Hutch pulled the sheet around himself and walked slowly to the bathroom.

"Leave the door open."

Hutch grimaced in response but did as he was told. He quickly dropped the sheet and pulled on his boxers and sweatpants. He looked around the room but there were no windows or vents large enough for him to escape through. After relieving himself, he pulled on his shirt. He washed his hands then walked back into the room with his hands up. Diana motioned with the gun for him to get back on the bed.

"Please don't handcuff me again. If the door is locked, I'm not going anywhere."

"It's either that or the chair and tape!" Diana clipped out. Her voice reminded him of the day she told him off in the station in front of everyone.

"Diana, please," Hutch said softly but put his hands up again as she shoved the gun toward him. "All right, all right." He sat down at the top of the bed.

"Put the cuffs on."

Hutch did as he was told then leaned against the headboard. He didn't want to lie down again – not now.

Diana went about getting breakfast ready. Her mood changed instantly and she was once again the happy homemaker. "I'm so excited. I'm going to pick up a newspaper the next time I'm out so we can start looking for a house." She turned excitedly toward Hutch. "One with a nursery!"

Hutch watched her through slanted eyes for a moment. "A man knows things, Diana." When she didn't reply he continued. "Men can tell if something happened or not." Diana continued working as if she didn't hear him. Finally Hutch gave up and leaned his head against the wall behind the bed. He closed his eyes and wondered if Starsky had made any headway into finding him.

~S&H~

Starsky spent the next day working with forensics to get as much information as they could from the debris at the pier.

"Starsky, look at this," Archie Bost called over his shoulder.

"Whatcha got?" Starsky jumped up from his seat in the corner and came to Archie's side.

Archie stepped aside to give Starsky room to look through the powerful magnifying glass attached to the desktop. "A partial serial number."

Starsky peered through the glass. "Oh man, Archie, I could kiss you!"

"Not on the first date," Archie joked, happy to see a smile on the detective's face.

"What now?"

"I have a list of distributors of these types of devices. We'll start contacting them to figure out the manufacturer."

"Then you'll get the shop where it was sold?"

Archie put up his hands. "Whoa, it's just a partial so we may be looking at multiple shops."

Starsky cuffed Archie on the chin. "Have faith, my friend. I have a good feeling about this." Starsky waved at the men in the room as he headed back to the squad room.

~S&H~

Hutch shifted slightly on the bed, already uncomfortable. His wrists were raw from the cuffs. Diana was humming and occasionally chatting like they were spending a Sunday at home. Hutch tried to block her out. Closing his eyes, he again tried to remember the previous night. He had lied to her when he said he knew nothing had happened. _Diana was a nurse and knows about drugs. But where is she getting them from?_

"Hutch, I'm speaking to you," Diana said from across the room.

Hutch's eyes popped open. "What?"

"Where were you just now?" Diana asked with a giggle as she brought a glass of orange juice to Hutch. He took a long drink as he was starting to feel the effects of not eating and drinking much the past few days. He also took a bite of the toast she offered him.

"Orange juice has lots of good vitamins for the baby," Diana said as she reached for her own glass.

"Baby?" Hutch snarled. "Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you?" He clamped his mouth shut, angry at himself for baiting her. He knew she was a very dangerous person and he had seen her swing in and out of her 'wife' role.

"I just have a good feeling about last night." She leaned in close and whispered, "I'm ovulating." She held the toast up to Hutch's lips with a giggle but he turned his head away sharply.

"I thought you were hungry, Sweetie."

"Just leave me alone," Hutch hissed out. When Diana walked away seemingly unaffected by his outburst, Hutch pulled his legs up onto the bed and attempted to get into a more comfortable position. His mind raced as he tried to come up with a plan to get away from her. He was afraid she would drug him again and knew he had to stop antagonizing her_. If she thinks I'm on her side maybe she'll slip up and release me from the cuffs._ Hutch rolled onto his side to face the sink where Diana worked.

"I hope it's a girl," he said, forcing a smile.

Diana twirled around, a bright grin on her face. "You do?"

"Yes."

Diana came over and knelt down next to him. She brushed Hutch's hair from his forehead with her well-manicured fingers and he forced himself not to pull away. "Most men want a little boy to teach sports and do things with."

Hutch smiled up at her. "Not me. I want a little girl that looks just like her Mommy."

Tears sprang to Diana's eyes. "Oh, Ken. You don't know how happy this makes me." She leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Hutch forced himself to kiss her back.

She went back to the sink, singing happily to herself.

"May I have more to eat?" Hutch asked pushing himself back up to a sitting position.

"Of course you may, Darling."

~S&H~

After leaving Forensics, Starsky stopped by to let Dobey know the progress they made.

"Good work!" Dobey said with a hopeful smile.

"Don't thank me, Archie did the work. I'm heading out for a while and will keep in touch."

"Do you think Huggy has any information?"

Starsky grinned. "That's exactly where I'm going. I'll also check in with my snitches."

"Be careful out there."

"Ain't I always?"

Dobey's brow furrowed. "No, that's why I'm telling you – especially now that you are on your own." Dobey stood up and his voice rose as Starsky turned and walked out of the office.

"I know, Cap'n. I know."

Dobey sat back down gruffly but looked up with a start as Starsky stuck his head back in the door.

"Thanks, Boss."

Dobey suppressed a smirk. "Get out of here!" he bellowed. Starsky quickly shut the door behind him.

Starsky stopped at the usual haunt of one of his snitches, Gary Seidel. It didn't take him long to find the old wino leaned up against the wall in an alley, a bottle of liquor in a brown wrapper beside him.

"Hey there, Gary."

"Detective Starsky, how do you do?" The man hiccupped and wiped a filthy-gloved hand across his lips.

"Can the small talk. Tell me what I want to hear."

Seidel looked through drug-hazed eyes at the man in front of him. Starsky could see him contemplating the situation. "Yeah, I know why you're here. But I don't know nothing."

Starsky took another step forward and rested his elbow on the dumpster to his left. He crossed one ankle over the other. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, really. You know I'd tell you if I knew where your partner was. We go way back, you and me."

Starsky pulled out his wallet and waved a fifty in front of him. "You sure you don't know anything?"

Seidel licked his lips as he stared at the bill. He pulled his liquor bottle closer to him. "Yeah. Nothing." Starsky turned to go. "But if I hear anything…"

Starsky turned back and pulled a twenty from his wallet and dropped it in front of the man at his feet. Seidel snatched it up and stuffed it in his coat pocket. "That's only because Hutch is the nice one and since he's not here…" Starsky trailed off with a shrug and walked back to his car.

"Starsky, come on in and sit down. I'll join ya in a minute," Huggy said pointing at an open booth. Starsky nodded and sat down.

These were the times when he really felt the absence of his partner. He looked across the booth and pictured Hutch sitting sideways, one leg across the bench, a beer in his hand. _Miss you, Buddy,_ Starsky thought sadly. A beer appeared in front of him and he looked up at Huggy. "Thanks. But I'm working."

"It's one beer and I'm not telling on ya. No news yet then?" Huggy asked.

Starsky shook his head and drank down some beer. "Forensics got a hit on the debris, though."

"Yeah, and?"

"I'm waiting to hear. I'll make a call on my way out."

"You use the phone in my office, okay?"

"Thanks, Hug." Starsky took in another mouthful of beer. "Tastes good."

"I've got all my feelers out. The next beer I serve will be shared with that blond bombshell of a partner, you dig?"

Starsky nodded sadly as he stared into the foam along the rim of his mug. He looked up and smiled wanly. "I sure hope so."

Pam, Huggy's barmaid, came over to the booth. "Starsky, you have a call on the phone at the bar."

Starsky looked over at Huggy's concerned face as he quickly got up. "Thanks." A minute later he came back to where Huggy was now standing near the booth. "Forensics got a hit on the serial number." He pulled out his wallet but stopped as a thin dark hand was placed over his.

"Tell Hutch he has the tab for this."

Starsky nodded and looked down at his feet for a moment. He swallowed and croaked out a thank you before rushing out of the bar.

Ten minutes later he was heading down the stairs to the Forensics lab. He burst through the door and almost bowled over a technician. "Oh sorry, Chuck," Starsky said as he spotted Archie across the room.

Archie pulled a stool over next to him and Starsky sat down. "Well, you were right," Archie said grinning. "Just one sale of this part in Bay City and all surrounding cities."

"Seriously?" Starsky asked, relief evident in his voice.

"Seriously." Archie slid a piece of paper over to Starsky. "Corner of 5th and Maple. I already looked it up for you." Archie smiled as Starsky glanced hurriedly at the paper in his hands and tucked it in his shirt pocket. "Feel free to give me that kiss now."

"Huh?" Starsky looked up at him.

"Well, it is the second date and all."

Starsky smiled, took Archie's face in his hands and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Keep this up and I'll be proposing."

"Aw, shucks."

Starsky laughed and headed out of the room. "Thanks, Archie!"

After heading upstairs, Starsky's mood darkened. He prayed this meager lead would lead to information about Hutch. The fact that there still was no body recovery at the shore made him even more convinced that Hutch was still alive. He couldn't imagine why someone would go to such trouble to cover up grabbing Hutch. _You are probably a thousand miles away by now if they were trying to buy time,_ he thought grimly.

An hour later he left the store Archie had sent him to with a name. Starsky's heart thudded in his chest as he made his way through the traffic back to Metro in search of Minnie, someone he knew would stay through the night if need be to find the scum bag responsible for Hutch's disappearance and the death of the people at the pier. Starsky looked down at the paper on Hutch's seat and read the name for the tenth time. _Rick Biles. Who the hell are you? Where are you?_ Starsky's mind raced as he waited impatiently at a red light. Not being able to wait any longer, he slapped the light on the roof and hit the siren as he pulled around the people and crossed the intersection.

~S&H~

Hutch carefully repositioned himself for what seemed like the hundredth time. He had managed to keep up the pretense of being a happy husband without getting close enough to his captor to either arouse her suspicions or arouse her physically. He knew he she would either become enraged at him if he didn't comply or drug him again and he didn't want either one of those scenarios to play out. She seemed blissfully happy as she sat at the table reading a pregnancy book. At times she read passages aloud to Hutch but now she was deep into a chapter and hadn't spoken in almost an hour.

"Diana, darling, I have to use the bathroom."

Hutch watched as Diana retrieved her pistol. Her smile faded and was replaced by the cold calculating expression that made Hutch shudder. Taking the cuff key, he freed himself and went into the bathroom. A few minutes later he came back to the bed and went to shackle himself to the headboard again. He saw that one cuff had been attached to the radiator next to the bed.

"Just one wrist this time," he heard Diana behind him. He turned to look at her before locking his right arm to the radiator. Her face wasn't as dark. Her defenses were still up, however, so he did as he was told.

Once Hutch was secure, Diana put the gun away and came to his side. Hutch reached up with his free hand and stroked her face. Her eyes closed and she leaned into the caress.

"Thank you, beautiful," Hutch said softly.

"You're welcome," Diana said breathlessly. Hutch tensed but tried not to show it. He relaxed again as she said, "I'm going to go get dinner. I'll be back soon, Darling."

"I'll be waiting," Hutch said with a smile.

Diana picked up her purse and pulled out a key. She smiled over her shoulder as she unlocked the door to the hall. "Don't miss me too much."

"You know I will."

Diana blew a kiss. Hutch pretended to catch it which made her giggle as she disappeared out the door. Once the door was closed, he heard her lock it from outside. He let out a long breath. He slid to the edge of the bed and tried to see how far he could reach with his now free hand but everything was just out of reach. He looked on the other side of the bed but there was nothing. Hutch listened to make sure Diana was not returning and then carefully inspected the bed and the radiator to see if there was anything he could use to either free himself or use as a weapon. He was disappointed when he didn't find anything. He straightened the bedding as carefully as he could so she wouldn't suspect anything then he sat down and waited.

Diana returned thirty minutes later with a large brown bag. Hutch could smell the Chinese food. She also had another tall thin bag which Hutch recognized as a bottle of wine. Diana came over and greeted him and kissed him on the forehead. She pulled the table across the room and set up dinner next to the bed. She poured the wine then sat down across from Hutch.

Hutch raised his glass in his left hand. "A toast?" Diana's face lit up and she raised her glass along with him. "To the most beautiful woman in the world." Hutch leaned over and tapped his glass against Diana's.

"Thank you so much, Sweetheart." Diana went to take a sip of wine but her eyes flew open wide and she put the glass down quickly. Hutch's heart skipped a beat in fear. "What am I doing?" Diana got up, picked up the glass and went to the sink. She poured the wine down the drain. She looked over at Hutch as he put his glass down, glad that he hadn't had a drink of it. "Oh, you can go ahead and drink yours, Darling. I just realized I shouldn't be drinking."

"Why not?" Hutch asked, trying to hide his suspicion.

"Because of the baby, silly."

Hutch's eyebrows rose up. "Ah, I see." He forced a smile. "That's right. Good thinking."

Diana poured some orange juice in her glass and sat back down. "Dig in, Ken."

Hutch fumbled through the meal with his left hand. He thought about Starsky and wondered if there was any chance Starsky would find him. If anyone could, he knew his best friend would. _She had at least one accomplice, _that much I know, he thought to himself as Diana cleared the table.

Hutch was able to prop a pillow up behind him and leaned on the headboard. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Comfortable?" Diana chirped from over at the sink.

"Yes, thank you." This time Hutch really meant it. He was relieved that Diana believed she was pregnant and that she probably wouldn't try to have sex with him now. He scratched his leg and thought how great it felt to have one hand free to do something as simple as that. He looked over at Diana and wondered how he could gain her trust.

"You know what would be nice?"

"What's that?" She asked as she cleaned the supper dishes.

"Music."

Diana shut off the water and dried her hands on a towel. "Music?"

"Yes. You know we both love music so much. I wish I had a guitar." Hutch watched Diana think about what he had said.

"Oh, that's true. How about if I get us a radio?"

Hutch's hopes fell as he had thought she might free him from the handcuffs if she brought in a guitar but he had another thought. Not only would a radio help him figure out if he was still near Bay City, he could find another way to get free from the cuffs. "That is a great idea, Diana, my love."

Diana blushed at the nickname but then jumped as she heard a sound outside the room. Hutch also tensed. Footsteps could be heard coming closer. Diana dropped her towel and got her gun just as there was a knock at the door.

_Diana? Are you there?_ a muffled voice said through the door.

Hutch saw Diana's temper flare but she put the gun back in her purse and went to unlock the door. Hutch couldn't see out the open door from where he sat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Diana spat at the visitor. Hutch heard feet stumble in the hall as she pushed the man back.

_I didn't see you last night. Are you going to come out tonight?_ The disembodied voice asked meekly.

_What makes you think you can just come in here and see me, huh? _Diana sounded enraged.

_I'm sorry but I miss you._

_Get out of here. Get out!_

Diana came back inside and slammed the door so hard, Hutch felt it through the floor beneath the bed. She re-locked the door and threw the key into her purse. She paced the floor so Hutch spoke up.

"Hey there, calm down." Hutch reached out and took her by the hand. Diana started to pull away but then looked up at Hutch. She relaxed and came to him. She sat down on the bed next to Hutch and he wrapped his free arm around her shoulders. "Shh," Hutch soothed. Diana relaxed and leaned into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I blew up like that."

"No need to apologize. It's just you and me here." Hutch began to rock back and forth and hummed a song.

"That's nice," Diana said softly.

"I would love to dance with the mother of my child," Hutch whispered into her hair. Diana slid her arms around him.

"Oh, Ken, that would be so nice." She leaned back and looked up into his eyes. "I'm going to go out on an errand, Darling."

"I'll be here waiting," Hutch said sliding his hand up and down her back. He watched Diana gather her purse and leave. He leaned back heavily.

"I don't think I can keep this up much longer, Starsky. Where the hell are you?" Hutch rubbed his hand over his eyes wearily.


	5. Part Five

~S&H~

Starsky slammed a file drawer shut making Minnie jump. "Sorry, Minnie"

"Aw, don't worry about it, Starsky. I know you are getting frustrated. I've got one more idea in my little basket of tricks. I'll be right back."

Starsky picked up the Styrofoam cup he had been drinking out of and looked at the dark brown swill that pooled at the bottom. He dropped the cup in the trash with a sigh and went to get a fresh one. "This stuff could clean the undercarriage of my Torino," he griped as he dumped two packets of sugar into a new cup. He was back at the coffee pot again by the time Minnie came back into the room.

"Found him!"

Starsky almost spilled the coffee as he rushed to put the pot back on the burner. "What do you have?" Starsky asked breathlessly.

"Richard Biles, formerly of Laramie, Wyoming. Small time crook with a taste for fire. Arrested for arson three times in and around Laramie.

"How the hell did you find him? We don't have access to their databases, do we?"

Minnie puffed up proudly. "We don't yet but I do know someone in the Department of Health – don't ask a lot of questions about that. They ran his name through their database of mental health inmates. You now, people that were put away in the nut house instead of serving time in prison."

"Are you serious?"

"It was a total longshot but I was out of ideas."

Something bothered Starsky about the location but he couldn't figure out why. He gave Minnie a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Marry me, Minnie!"

"Oh gosh, Starsky, I'd…" she stopped as she heard the doors swing shut behind her. She turned to find herself alone in the room.

Within the hour Starsky had a fax with Biles' picture and record. He then went to see Dobey who put out an APB on the criminal. Starsky grabbed a copy of Biles' photo and headed out the door.

"Where are you going now, Starsky?" Dobey asked as he left the squad room.

"I've got to see a bartender about a man, Cap'n!"

Starsky pushed through the crowd at The Pits and sat down at the bar. Huggy came to him with a beer. "Man, Starsky, you have got to get some sleep. You look worse than the winos in the back alley!"

"They'll be time for sleeping once I find Hutch," Starsky said as he pulled the photo from his coat pocket. He slid the folded paper across the bar to Huggy who held it out of sight of the people nearby as he looked it over.

"Who's this dude?"

"He's the one who knocked down the pier," Starsky said as quietly as he could.

"I'm on it. I can keep this?" Huggy asked as he folded the paper and slipped it in the back pocket of his jeans when Starsky nodded.

"Now don't move from that spot. I've got a Starsky Special cooking in the back."

Starsky stood up. "Can't stay. I need to find this creep."

"And if you find him, what will you do? Knock him down when you fall over on him out of exhaustion?" The sun went down two hours ago. Start fresh in the morning. Eat then go home and rest."

Starsky shook his head. "You know as well as I do that the cockroaches come out at night." Starsky downed the beer, put the mug back on the bar and gave Huggy a wink.

Huggy watched his friend leave. He picked up the empty beer mug and shook his head sadly before turning to his barmaid. "Keep an eye on the place for a while, will ya, Pam? I'll try not to be gone long," he replied when the woman rolled her eyes at him. Huggy headed out the back door to see if he could help find Rick Biles and hopefully Ken Hutchinson.

~S&H~

Diana returned about an hour later. "I'm sorry I woke you, Dear. I got us a radio."

Hutch pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes. "Oh, good. Do you think you can find some nice country western music?"

"Not tonight. It's late. I need my rest." Diana put the bag with the radio in the corner.

Hutch slumped in defeat. He wasn't going to sleep wondering if he could trick Diana into uncuffing him. He was sick of being chained up. Diana changed into a nightgown and shut off the lights. Hutch felt her come up beside him but willed himself to stay relaxed. He gave a loud yawn in the darkness. "Goodnight, Diana."

Diana snuggled up under his left arm. "Goodnight, Sweetheart. See you in the morning."

Hutch stared up into the blackness long after Diana fell asleep. His arm tingled from her weight on it. Finally she rolled away in her sleep. Hutch then turned onto his side with his back to Diana. _I'll try tomorrow,_ he thought to himself. Eventually, he got comfortable enough to fall asleep.

~S&H~

Starsky slowly came through the squad room doors. "How you holding up, Starsky?" one of the men in the room asked. Starsky grunted in reply. He tossed his jacket on his chair and headed for the coffee pot. Dobey came out of his office when he heard the detectives greet Starsky.

"No luck last night, I see."

Starsky put the coffee mug on his desk and slumped into his chair. "No."

"You just got started. He'll turn up."

Starsky stared into his coffee waiting for it to cool. "He may not even still be in town."

"Starsky, come into my office for a minute." Dobey turned and went to his desk. Starsky came in and shut the door then sat down in one of the chairs across from his boss. "It's only been a couple of days, Son. And Biles has no reason to go back to Wyoming. This is the big city with the ocean right outside his door." Pulling open his desk drawer, Dobey took out a candy bar. "Here. You need this more than I do. When was the last time you ate?"

"I dunno," Starsky said as he picked up the candy bar. He smiled sadly at Dobey. "Thanks for this."

"Try to get some real food in you before you head back out on the streets."

"I will Cap'n. And thanks for the pep talk. It helped."

"Good. Let me know what I can do to help."

Starsky took a bite out of the candy bar as he left Dobey's office. He drank his coffee then left to hit the streets.

After a few hours, he stopped by The Pits. Since it was early and the bar wasn't open yet, Starsky pulled around back. Huggy came out of the door and collided with Starsky.

"Hey, good timing. I just got a tip about that Biles character."

"Where?" Starsky asked excitedly.

"Let's not waste time flapping our jaws, I'll drive."

Starsky waited impatiently as Huggy unlocked the car door for him. Twenty minutes later Huggy slowed and pulled to the side of the road. They were on the outskirts of Bay City in a seedy neighborhood.

"Well, isn't this just a lovely spot," Starsky said sarcastically.

"I'll go scope it out."

"This guy is from out of town so he won't know me." Starsky went to open the car door.

"Hang on. If this guy is in on something to do with Hutch, he could know your face."

Starsky leaned back with a sigh. "Oh man, of course he could."

Huggy smiled. "Don't feel bad. You aren't thinking straight and lack of sleep and good food…" Huggy trailed off knowing he was just repeating himself. He patted Starsky on the shoulder and then got out of the car.

Starsky shifted nervously in his seat as he waited for Huggy. When he finally saw the barkeep exit the diner, Starsky jumped out to meet him on the sidewalk.

"Get back in the car, he looks like he is finishing up," Huggy said glancing behind him.

Starsky got in the car and slid down in the seat. He saw Biles come out of the diner and start walking down the street.

"You should have been a detective, you know that?"

Huggy chuckled. "We can't all be superstars like you and Hutch. Looks like he's hoofin' it."

"It's going to be harder to tail him in a car," Starsky said, irritated.

"Wait a tick," Huggy said and reached behind him. He pulled a newsboy hat from the back seat and handed it to Starsky along with the sunglasses he was wearing.

Starsky's eyes lit up as he took the items. "Brilliant, Hug. You head back to The Pits."

As Starsky got out of the car, Huggy leaned over. "What if you need help?"

"Don't worry about me," Starsky said quickly as Biles turned a corner. Huggy sat and watched the men until they were out of sight. He started the car and looked around to make a u-turn. He looked back down the road the way Starsky had gone.

"I can't do it, Starsky." Huggy pulled into the street and turned the corner the way the two men had gone.

Starsky trailed after Biles for a few blocks. The man went into a betting parlor and stayed there for almost an hour. Starsky contemplated finding a pay phone to call for back up but was too afraid of losing his prey. He tucked his long curls up into the hat as best he could, happy that he hadn't gotten a haircut in over a month. Biles finally came out of the small storefront building and continued on his way. His next stop was a dumpy bar called Jake's Place but the neon sign only had the _P_ and one _a_ lit. _Charming,_ Starsky thought to himself as he entered moments after Biles.

Inside he went straight to the bar and sat down. The barmaid waved over at him and started to fill a mug with beer from the tap. Starsky pulled the cap down lower and took a seat a few spots down from Biles. He ordered a beer and picked at the peanuts in the bowl near him. The barmaid knew Biles and they made small talk for a moment. After making sure all the patrons were served she came back over to the bar.

"Did you get to see the girlfriend last night, Rick?"

Biles snorted. "I wish. I stopped by but she just got mad at me."

"Oo, you never show up unannounced at a ladies door, Ricky. You should know that by now." The woman laughed.

"Now I do. Man, she was pissed. If she wasn't so wrapped up in her project, she'd have probably read me the riot act for an hour."

"Women," Starsky said without looking up from his beer. He tried to make his voice deeper and prayed Biles wouldn't recognize him. From the corner of his eye, he saw the man turn on his stool.

"Tell me about it. You got an old lady, fella?"

"Not me. I like to play the field." Starsky took a drink of his beer and continue to look straight ahead.

"Lucky man," Biles said with a laugh, taking a long sip. "Ya know, I take that back."

"How do you mean?" Starsky asked casually.

"Having a lady like mine…she's just special, ya know?"

Starsky glanced over at Biles, he could just make out his face in the dark bar. He slid his glasses down his nose a bit. The man stared wistfully into the air in front of him. A smile played around his lips. Something in Starsky's subconscious tried to push to the front of his mind. He slid the sunglasses back up.

"Tell me about this lady friend of yours."

"She's beautiful. Dark eyes, lips like silk."

"Where'd you two lovebirds meet?" Starsky took a swig of beer then glanced over at Biles when he didn't get an answer.

"Aw, I d-don't know," Biles stuttered. "Somewhere back home," he said quietly.

"You think you'd remember meeting someone that special," Starsky forced a laugh. He stopped and finished his beer and flagged down the barmaid. "Another one for my friend here too." He knew he had to stop asking so many questions or he'd arouse suspicion.

The barmaid put the beer down in front of Biles. Seeing it brought him out of his thoughts.

"Thanks," he said as he pushed his empty mug away and picked up the fresh drink.

"You are most welcome, friend." Starsky raised his glass toward Biles who then did the same. "Name's Bill. Bill Bentley."

"I'm Rick."

"You don't sound like you are from around here – but then again, everyone in California is from somewhere else, right?"

Biles laughed, "That sure is true. I'm from Wyoming myself."

"So that's where you and your gal are from. What's her name?"

"Diana," Biles said with a sparkle in his eye.

Starsky almost dropped his mug as he realized what had been nagging at the back of his mind. "You okay there, partner?" Biles asked.

The hair on the back of Starsky's neck stood up at the word 'partner.' "Yeah, yeah. Just almost lost my grip. Slippery devil."

~S&H~

Hutch pushed his plate away and closed his eyes.

"You didn't eat much."

Hutch took in a deep breath and let it out slowly to keep himself from snapping his response. "I haven't been out of this room in days. I don't need that much to eat just lying here." He sighed. "What I wouldn't do to go for a jog." Hutch knew she would never let him go.

Diana picked up the dishes. "Well, I have a surprise for you. But you have to at least finish your juice." She placed the dishes in the sink then came back for Hutch's empty glass. After putting that with the other dishes, she went to the bag she brought in the previous night. In a few minutes she had the radio out of the box and sitting on the counter. It took her another few minutes to locate a signal in the windowless room. She smiled as soft music drifted out of the speaker. "There. It isn't country but it is very pretty, isn't it?" Hutch nodded and smiled.

As Diana washed and put away the dishes, Hutch sat back and listened to the old songs coming from the radio. Diana wiped her hands and came to sit beside Hutch. He put his arm around her and swayed back and forth making sure he was smiling every time she looked up at him. He waited a few minutes to lull her then said, "Dance with me, my darling."

Diana beamed up at Hutch then went to her purse. Hutch's heart started to beat rapidly as she pulled out the key to the handcuffs. Diana freed him and stepped back. Hutch stood up and was surprised to feel a wave of dizziness come over him.

"Definitely been off my feet too long. Give me a minute." Hutch rubbed his eyes then went over and turned the music up. He held out his arms and Diana took her place in front of him. They danced for a few minutes. Hutch watched her close her eyes, a content smile on her face. He carefully steered her toward the drawer where she kept her gun but before he could grab it, his legs buckled and his head swam.

"You should sit back down, Sweetheart. I think you need a nap."

Hutch grabbed onto the counter and clamped his eyes shut. His stomach rolled with nausea. He remembered her telling him to finish his juice. _She drugged me again!_ He felt her arms around him and he couldn't do anything more than follow her as she tried to lead him to the bed. The last thing he remembered was falling to the floor.

~S&H~

Starsky pretended to take a drink from his beer mug. He didn't want to get drunk and since he hadn't eaten much since Hutch had disappeared he had to slow down. Biles was on his third beer and Starsky hoped he'd get drunk enough to start talking. Starsky stifled a yawn as he continued to make small talk. He heard a phone ring.

"So what brought you out to the big city?" Starsky asked.

"Rick, you have a phone call." The barmaid winked at him and Starsky's heart skipped a beat. He saw Biles' face light up as he took the phone.

"Diana? Yeah? I'm glad you found me." Every single muscle in Starsky's body tensed as he listened to the conversation. It took all his strength to remain relaxed at the bar. "How'd that happen…okay. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Biles handed the phone back and pulled some bills from his back pocket. "See ya later, Janet."

"You've been summoned, huh Rick?"

"Ha, you can say that." He looked over at Starsky. "Thanks for that beer, Bill."

"See you around another night, Rick."

"Plan on it." Rick left the bar and Janet went back to the kitchen so Starsky quickly paid his tab and carefully made his way outside.

He looked around and spotted Biles walking up the street. Starsky started to follow him but stopped in his tracks as he saw the man pull keys from his pocket and get into a battered Chevy.

"Shit," Starsky whispered to himself. He looked around for a car to confiscate but the street was empty. A flash of headlights caught his eye across the street and a smile spread across Starsky's face.

"Huggy!" Starsky exclaimed as he climbed into the passenger seat. "Thanks for not listening to me."

Huggy laughed as he pulled out of the parking lot to follow Biles' car. "And you never even knew I was following you, did you?"

"No, I didn't," Starsky said with a smile and pointed out that Biles had taken a right turn.

"I see it, I see it," Huggy said. "My pal J.D. has asked me more than once to start a private detective agency." Starsky grew quiet as they carefully followed Biles. "Traffic is pretty sparse, should I pull back?"

"This guy isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. I don't know if he'd even notice if I was sitting in his back seat right now." Starsky leaned forward. "Hang on, I think he is pulling over." Starsky watched the Chevy pull into a parking lot of an apparently abandoned one-story house. "Huggy, three blocks back there is a payphone on the side of the road."

"I saw it," Huggy said. "But, Starsk…"

"You gotta call for back-up."

Huggy slumped. "I know. Be careful."

Starsky never took his eyes off Biles as he spoke. "You know I will. I'll see you soon." He quickly got out of the car and pushed the door shut without slamming it. He slipped behind some bushes and waited for Biles to go into the house.

Starsky walked across the overgrown lawn and up to the front door. He tried the door as he pulled his gun from its holster and breathed a sigh of relief as it opened.

Downstairs in the basement, Hutch was starting to come out of the drug-induced haze. He heard Diana humming somewhere far away but then felt her hand on his face. He could hear her speaking but couldn't make out the words.

Biles knocked on the door and waited for Diana to unlock it from the inside. Starsky was making his way down the old wooden stairs slowly as to not give himself away. He was grateful the stairway and the hall below were unlit except for a single window at the end of the hall. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs, he stopped to wait as Biles knocked again.

_What took you so long?_ the disembodied voice said from inside the room. Starsky's face flushed with anger as he recognized Diana Harmon's voice.

Hutch was able to pinpoint the voices and opened his eyes. All he saw was blurry figures but he crawled toward them slowly.

"Get him back on the bed, he's coming around."

Hutch tried to focus and lashed out at the dark figure coming at him. "N-no!" He felt hands under his arms then felt himself being pulled up.

Starsky had slid along the hallway once Biles disappeared into the room. He had almost made it to the doorway when he heard Hutch's voice. Instantly he was in the doorway. "Freeze!"

Biles let go of Hutch who fell back to the floor with an 'oomph.' Diana screamed as Biles grabbed the heavy wooden door and slammed it shut again. Starsky was knocked back into the hallway but held onto his gun. He heard Biles trying to latch the door and threw himself against it. Biles stumbled back across the room. Starsky saw him reach for a drawer on his right. He pulled the trigger and watched Biles drop. He then trained the gun on Diana who was shrieking and running toward Hutch.

"Diana, stay where you are!" Starsky pivoted and took aim at the woman on the floor. She had crawled up behind Hutch and held a knife to his throat.

"You can't have him!" she shrieked. "He wants to stay with me!" The blade of the knife was against Hutch's juggler.

Starsky kept his gun in his hand but lifted his arms in the air in a show of surrender. He watched as Hutch tried to focus on what was going on. Starsky could tell he had been drugged. He wanted to lock eyes with his partner but saw Hutch continue to slowly flail in Diana's clutches. The knife started to draw blood as it nicked at Hutch's skin.

"Okay, Okay," Starsky said letting the gun dangle from his index finger. "Don't hurt him. Let's talk."

"Get out! Get out of here now or I'll slice open his throat!"

Starsky's heart bounded in his chest. He wondered where his back up was and worried that their approach would spook the insane woman that had his best friend's life in her hands. "I'm going. I'm leaving right now." Starsky took a step sideways toward the door and saw Hutch's eyes finally focus on him. _Are you with me, Blondie? You need to help me help you._

As if he heard Starsky's thoughts, Hutch leaned forward then slammed his head back catching Diana on the chin and stunning her. The knife sliced even farther into his throat and he let out a yelp just before he heard Starsky's gun go off. Diana fell back, bleeding from the shoulder.

Starsky dropped his gun in his holster then kicked the knife away. He grabbed onto Hutch's hands as they floundered around near the bed. "I'm here, Hutch. I gotcha. Can you see me now?"

Hutch closed his eyes tightly as he felt Starsky's hands in his. He opened them slowly and blinked a few times. Two Starsky's swung around his vision for a moment then came together into one smiling partner. "Yeah, I see you." Hutch let go of Starsky's hands and slid his arms up until he got to Starsky's shoulders. "Thanks, Buddy." Hutch pulled Starsky into a hug.

"You okay?" Starsky asked pushing away from Hutch. Starsky slid Hutch closer to the bed and leaned him against the frame before roughly handcuffing Diana. He left her whimpering on the floor. He pulled Hutch up and sat him on the bed then sat down next to him, wrapping his left arm around his partner to steady him. "You okay?" Starsky asked again. He reached for the pillow with his free hand and pulled off the case, folding it up and pressing it to the wound on Hutch's neck.

"Yeah, yeah. I don't know what she gave me but I'm coming out of it."

Starsky heard footsteps coming down the hall and called out that everything was clear. Dobey soon came in and looked around the room at Biles laying on the floor bleeding from a head wound. He stepped over Diana and came toward the bed. "How is he?"

"I'm okay, Captain."

Starsky spoke to an officer "Get her the hell out of my sight!" He pointed at Diana. "Can you call an ambulance for Hutch, Cap'n? He's been drugged."

"I said I'm okay," Hutch protested. "I just want to get out of here and go home." Hutch's head bobbed unsteadily.

"You'll go to the hospital – that's an order," Dobey said, although his voice gave away his relief at seeing his best detective team back together.

Biles was found to be still breathing so he was taken out by ambulance with Diana. Hutch was loaded into an ambulance along with the vials of drugs that Starsky had found in the room. He climbed in beside Hutch and rested a hand on his shoulder as the paramedics continued to monitor Hutch's vitals.

The ambulance began to roll and Starsky smiled down at Hutch who was becoming more and more alert.

"Is Biles dead?" Hutch asked, confused.

"Not yet. They don't think he'll survive that head wound." Starsky looked up at the medic who nodded.

"If he survives, he'll be a vegetable," the man answered grimly.

Starsky sat silently for a minute then looked down at his friend. "Hey, Hutch."

"Huh?"

"What do you call a bad guy going down the stairs?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Come on, think about it. What do you call a bad guy going down the stairs?" Starsky looked over at the medic near the head of the gurney and gave a wink.

"I don't know, Starsk. What?"

"A condescending con descending."

Hutch thought about it a minute. "That makes no sense."

"Sure it does! Wait, I think I forgot part of it."

Hutch chuckled. "And I'm the one who was drugged."

Starsky's lopsided grin lit his face. "At least I made ya laugh." He looked over at the paramedic who shook his head and rolled his eyes. Starsky grimaced at him. "I never said I was a good comic."

Hutch chuckled again. "You're not." He reached over and placed his hand over Starsky's that still rested on his shoulder. "But you're the best friend a man could have." He laughed as Starsky blushed.

~S&H~

"Welcome back, Hutch," Dobey said as the detectives came into his office. He closed the door behind them and motioned them to take a seat.

"Thanks, Captain. And thanks for the extra week off. I spent a lot of time outdoors after I started feeling better."

Starsky grumbled next to him. "I'm still scratching from those mosquitos."

"I wanted to let you know that I found out that Diana Harmon's parents are good friends with the mayor of Laramie, Wyoming, who happens to be the brother-in-law of the head of the Cheyenne Institute for the Criminally Insane."

"That's where Diana was?"

"Yes."

"And they actually worked the relationship to get her released." Hutch said, with no question in his voice.

"Yes." Dobey let out a long sigh. They'll have to live with what she did because of their…devotion."

Starsky's hands balled into fists. Hutch patted him on the forearm. "Let it go, Starsk."

"Let it go? She almost killed you!" Starsky glanced down at healing wound on Hutch's neck. "Again!" He looked down at Hutch's hand that was now holding tight to his arm and let out a breath. He looked up at Dobey. "And Biles?"

"He was just moved to a long-term care facility and will never wake up. He was a patient at the same institution Diana was held. Staff said he would talk to her in the dayroom from time to time but she never showed any interest. He was released some time before she was.

"She probably found him and used his knowledge of explosives and his interest in her to her advantage. Then brought him out here to help her," Hutch said, grimly.

"That's what I'm thinking."

Starsky huffed. "At least it's over."

Dobey chewed his lip. "Well, not quite." Starsky looked over at Hutch nervously. Hutch leaned forward.

"Captain, she's not going free."

Dobey bristled. "No, of course not! She'll never see the outside of a locked room again."

"But?" Starsky asked.

Dobey shifted uncomfortably. "I read your statement, Hutch."

Hutch leaned even closer toward the desk. "Captain Dobey…_what?_"

"Well, she has been putting up a stink over at the hospital since she got there. She refused x-rays and has made it almost impossible to treat her."

"So what," Starsky hissed. "I hope she gets an infection and dies."

"Starsky, please," Hutch said, exasperated. "Go on, Captain."

"They finally gave her what she asked for."

"Which is?" Both Hutch and Starsky asked angrily.

"A pregnancy test."

Starsky scoffed. "What?" He grinned then looked over at Hutch and saw the expression on his partner's face. Hutch slid back in his seat and put his hand to his head. Starsky watched him as he rubbed his fingers slowly back and forth across his forehead. "Hutch…you said it wasn't possible."

Hutch got out of his chair and walked to the far corner of the room. He stood with his back to the other men for a moment then swung around. "I said I didn't _think_ it was possible. I was drugged, Starsk. Hutch turned away, his face reddening. "Oh God."

"Son, nobody will hold you responsible for this," Dobey said.

Starsky stood up and went to Hutch's side. "Cap's right, Hutch. This ain't your problem." He reached out but Hutch pulled away.

"Problem? This is a child, Starsky. Probably my child." He looked frantically back and forth from Starsky to Dobey. "And what if…"

"What if what?" Starsky asked.

Hutch turned away again, his hand still rubbing circles on his temple. After a moment he turned and left the room. "I need…I have to…" he said without looking back. Starsky went to follow him.

"Starsky, wait a minute," Dobey said. "Give him some time to think."

Starsky wanted to disobey his superior but he knew Dobey was right. Hutch wouldn't go far and if he did, Starsky would find him…as he always did.

**The End**

**Epilogue**

_**Eight months later**_

The door to Dobey's office opened. "Oh good, you're here Hutch. I'd like to see you in my office. Starsky, I think you should hear this too.

Hutch glanced at Starsky and they exchanged a worried look. Hutch followed Dobey and took a seat in his usual chair. Starsky came in next and went to the water cooler. He came over and handed Hutch a cup of water then poured one for himself.

"Ya want some, Cap'n?"

"No thank you." Dobey sat down and folded his hands in front of him. "I have some news. Diana Harmon gave birth to baby boy over a month ago."

Hutch pushed to the edge of his chair. "Already? Then that means…" He stopped as Dobey put up a hand.

"The baby is premature. The doctors have no question of that."

Hutch looked down at his hands. "Is he…is the baby okay?"

"He will be eventually. He is still in the hospital. The reason I didn't tell you was I asked them to do a paternity test as soon as possible using the sample we sent them."

"And?" Starsky asked impatiently.

Dobey cleared his throat. "And he is not Hutch's child."

Starsky let out a breath and smiled over at Hutch but saw him staring at the floor. "This is good news, Hutch."

Hutch sat motionless for a minute then looked over at Starsky and gave a weak smile. "Yeah, it is good news."

"This is a load off!" Starsky stood up.

Dobey watched Hutch. "Son, I have some more information."

"Yes?" Hutch asked softly as he looked up.

"Rick Biles is the father."

"Biles?" Starsky asked. "He said she was his girlfriend but he was all talk."

"Hutch, do you remember that night? You said you woke up and she was gone."

Hutch's eyes danced around the room as he remembered what he had put in his statement. "Yes, but I really wasn't sure what was real and what was hallucination."

"I'm willing to bet she knocked you out then left to find Biles. She came back…" Dobey saw how uncomfortable and emotional Hutch was. "Well, I just thought you'd like to know."

Hutch swallowed a few times. "Thanks, Captain." He stood up. "Hey, Starsk, I'm going to go for a walk. I'll meet you in the parking lot in twenty minutes."

"Sure, Buddy."

Hutch quickly left the room closing the door behind him. Starsky looked over at Dobey. "He'll be okay. I know this is a relief to him."

"Let me know how he is doing, will you?"

"'Course," Starsky said and left Dobey's office. Going over to get himself a cup of coffee, he ripped open two sugar packets and dumped them in his cup. As he dropped the empty packets in the trash, he noticed a small white bag in the can. It wasn't completely closed and Starsky saw a bit of color inside. He glanced around to see if anyone was looking then pulled the bag out of the trash and opened it.

"Oh, Hutch," he said sadly to himself. He reached in and pulled out a small brown bear wearing a brightly colored clown outfit. Turning with his back to the room, Starsky brushed some sugar off the little toy then tucked it back into its bag. He went to his desk and pushed the bag into his drawer. Sitting down, he rested his forehead on his hands. "It'll happen, Hutch. Some day."


End file.
